


[泉扉]异梦

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 《两厢情愿》番外自行车
Kudos: 15





	[泉扉]异梦

“醒醒。”有人在他肩膀上推了一把。  
“……”泉奈还没睁开眼，剧烈的头痛先席卷而来，他闷哼了一声按住眉心。  
“你做噩梦了？”窗帘严严实实地拉着，看不出时间，扉间坐在床边的椅子上，昏黄灯烛一线如豆，手边摊着一本打开的书，肩上披着条黑色薄毯，他声音沙哑，显然是一夜未睡。  
千手祖传的体质让他的恢复力远胜常人，但这几天连日来，他白天忙于政务，晚上又要遍翻典籍查找治疗写轮眼眼疾的方法，即使是扉间也觉得疲惫了。  
见泉奈醒来，扉间挑亮了烛火，照亮了两个人眼下一般无二的黑青颜色。  
“我怎么了？”泉奈撑着手臂坐起来，倚靠在床头上，话一出口，他才发现自己的嗓音也是哑得可怕。  
“你都快把自己折磨死了，”扉间低头翻了一页书，不无倦怠地说，“在梦里也不肯出声叫，光是抖，还反复念斑和前任族长的名字……真是小鬼。”  
他言辞淡淡，虽然说着“小鬼”，却没有什么嘲笑的意思。有一瞬间泉奈让他想起他早夭的两个弟弟。  
“哦。”泉奈屈起腿，微微躬下身，把自己蜷缩起来发呆，显然还沉浸在刚才的梦境里。  
“梦见什么了？”扉间随口问，他也是强打着精神看书，和泉奈说话算是提神。  
泉奈一开始没开口，他闭着眼睛，用手撑着额头，显然是头痛得有点晕眩。扉间也没指望他回答，他铺开一张新的卷轴，书桌旁边已经扔了许多卷轴，记满了从典籍里找出来的蛛丝马迹。  
被刺伤的腹腔已经痊愈了，但写轮眼的阴之力依然在日复一日地侵蚀着泉奈的神经，他常常头痛到夜不能寐，脾气也越发暴躁。然而他非但没有回宇智波族地，甚至还留在了千手扉间这里，扉间没多问，只是心照不宣地收拾出一间客房给他。  
“这样也好，至少能让人们看到两族彼此信任的诚意。”千手扉间对千手柱间这么解释，宇智波泉奈在旁边躺着，很想嘲笑他一句道貌岸然，话在舌尖滚了滚，还是咽了下去。  
在此之前不是没人尝试过治愈万花筒写轮眼，然而至少据泉奈所知，数百年来开启了万花筒的先辈除了那些战死在战场上的，都会在阴之力的影响下陷入疯狂，不少人在生命弥留之际发狂地杀害自己的亲人，最后疯疯癫癫地在黑暗中死去。写轮眼的力量像是远古遗留下来的诅咒，代代流传至今，开启万花筒的那一刻起生命就开始倒计时，无可避免。  
“给我止疼药，”泉奈坐起来，趴在扉间肩背上，柔软的手臂环上他的脖子，嘴唇蹭着扉间的耳垂，吸了吸鼻子，声音几乎有点委屈，“疼。”  
“那些药都有成瘾性，不到万不得已就给我忍着。”扉间说。  
“难受。”泉奈低声说。  
扉间推了他几下，没推动那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，泉奈反而变本加厉地凑过来咬他的耳垂，像是打定了主意要纠缠到底，扉间只能叹了口气，拍了拍泉奈的手腕，表示妥协。  
他把墨笔放到一边，站起来活动了一下筋骨，才走到泉奈面前，半跪在床边，掀开被子，握住泉奈的膝盖将他的腿分开。  
泉奈肤色腻白，大腿内侧常年不见光，加上他这些日子身体不好，更是白得缺乏血色，扉间附身咬一口他腿根的皮肤，在那块皮肤上落下个淡红的牙印，嗤笑一声：“你倒是有闲心，别做到一半晕过去。”  
“还没开始呢就说大话。”泉奈伸手托住他的下巴。  
扉间也不再废话，他能感受到泉奈身体冰冷，手心还微微渗着虚汗，他刚刚用舌尖舔了一下泉奈尚且柔软的顶端，就感受到手下的大腿肌肉不受控制地一颤，扉间在心里低低笑了一声，突然起了戏弄一下他的念头。他故意慢条斯理地将顶端的皮肉一寸一寸地仔细舔湿，感受着那根茎体饱胀立起，直到泉奈忍无可忍地捏了一下扉间的下巴，扉间才舔了舔嘴唇，将泉奈的性器含进嘴里。  
性器被温热口腔包裹的触感激得泉奈背上起了一层细微的鸡皮疙瘩。有段日子没做，扉间先是按部就班地含进半截性器，试探了一下硬度和热度，微微皱了皱眉，浅浅地抽插几下之后就直接将泉奈的下身整个含了进去。性器顶端压着喉咙口插进喉管，扉间条件反射地干呕几下，他闭上眼睛缓了缓，只觉得那根性器越发涨大坚硬，塞得他下颌发酸，唾液被堵在嘴里，随着他前后移动的动作才能溢出来，染得下巴和嘴唇湿漉漉一片。泉奈的手从扉间的下巴移到了他的脖子上，稍稍握住了他的喉咙，像是隔着皮肉感受自己性器在那一截狭小甬道里的抽动。  
“技术真烂。”泉奈的性器涨得让扉间难以含住的时候他将泉奈吐了出来，只用嘴唇浅浅裹着头端，有一下没一下地吸着，两个人都喘着气，身上发热，泉奈摸了一把扉间的侧脸，把他眼角逼出来的那一点生理泪水擦干净，顺便毫不客气地评价。  
“裹上点被子。”扉间推着泉奈把他压在床头上，自己跨坐在他身上。泉奈的身体还没养回来，能摸得到薄薄血肉下的细骨，皮肤上已经浸满了细汗，扉间随手抓了一把，抓到自己之前扔到椅子上的薄毯，缠在泉奈赤裸的上半身上，泉奈压着他的后颈和他接吻，另一只手伸下去，摸索着解开扉间的裤子，把那两条修长的腿从布料的束缚里解放出来。  
两个人都身心俱疲，也无力更多抚慰，扉间草草给自己扩张几下，就扶住泉奈的肩膀，缓缓地将那根灼热的性器纳入体内。  
扩张不够，扉间中途不得不咬着牙停了好几次，抬起又落下，艰难地打开身体。这个姿势让性器进得极深，整根咽下的时候扉间只觉得自己搭在泉奈肩膀上的手指都发着颤，泉奈不比他好多少，他贴着扉间的锁骨急促地喘息，用牙撕咬着那一道凌厉的线条。  
他并非第一次进入这具身体，但每次都会轻微地惊叹于这具身体里的湿和柔软，异物仆一侵入体内，就立刻被潮热的穴壁顺从地缠上来裹紧，实在是难以想象掌握这具身体的本人是那样一个冷淡又刻薄的人，泉奈只是抬了抬腰，立刻就被一只手压住了小腹，力度不重，但是其中隐含威胁的阻止意味不言而喻。  
“别动，”扉间没好气地说，这种姿势他们都不惯用，他皱着眉调整了一下身体，尽力让自己的身体与泉奈契合，“少给我添乱。”  
泉奈不太乐意地啧了一声，然而知道自己此刻身体状况不好，也就任扉间搂着自己的肩膀开始谨慎地起伏。扉间动作不急不缓，泉奈被不上不下的温吞快感磨得心焦，太阳穴突突直跳，快感和头疼混在一起，让他急躁起来，伸手从扉间的腰侧摸进上衣里，把他的上衣推上去，凑过去舔过他胸前的乳头，用力地在那一小粒发硬的肉旁边留下一圈渗血的牙印，扉间嘶了一声，后面狠狠地绞了一下。  
“说了你别添乱，”扉间瞪他一眼，他眼圈发红，脸上也泛着血色，鬓角被汗湿了，贴在皮肤上，“还想做到最后就安分点。”  
“少瞧不起人，”泉奈咬着他的喉结，一只手用力捏着他微微颤动的大腿肌肉，另一只手则是绕到了前面，不客气地握住了扉间胯下软垂的性器，满意地听到扉间在他耳边重重地倒抽了一口凉气，一下子就躬起了身体，手臂不堪重负似的把他搂得更紧，“看看是谁先撑不住。”  
“这种事你争强好胜个什么劲。”扉间哭笑不得，却也报复性地加快了起落的速度。泉奈手指修长冰冷，带着粗粝的刀茧，灵活地摆弄把玩着他的性器，加上埋在身体里的硬物沉重地抵着他的敏感点横冲直撞，不一会儿扉间前面就溢出了前液，一下下地抵着泉奈的腹肌发痒，后面更是流淌着体液，抹得自己的臀肉和泉奈大腿上都是，让两个人身体相接的时候发出粘腻的水渍声。  
快感一阵一阵浪潮似的从摩擦的甬道里涌上来，扉间不得不大口喘气才能堪堪维持住自己不至于缺氧昏厥过去。他渐渐控制不住自己动作的速度了，每次起落都几乎是发狠地将那根棍子捣进身体里，穴口磨得发痛，他只能埋在泉奈的肩头上以求保持平衡，白发和黑发缠在一起。在两个人皮肤上随意勾画出纹样。  
泉奈也被快感弄得发昏，头痛都一时被这快感压了下去，反倒是心底深处的掌控欲和施暴欲一股股涌起来，像是有一只手捏住了他的心脏攥紧，扉间腿上的皮肤满是汗水，滑得差点让他握不住，他用力地抓下去，五指尖尖深深地陷进去，指甲缝里也不知是汗是血。扉间的身体极热，后面紧紧地包裹着他，把他冰冷的皮肤也捂暖了过来。泉奈陡然用力一握手里那根不自然地跳动着的性器，扉间短促地叫了一声，前面直接射了出来。  
“你特么……”扉间射过之后浑身泄了力似的软下来，靠在泉奈肩膀上剧烈地喘着气，“这种事你争个什么劲啊？”  
“早就跟你说了别瞧不起人，”泉奈笑着侧过脸咬他的脖子，重重地拍了一下扉间的后腰，“别停啊，这就撑不住了？”  
扉间翻了个白眼，但泉奈的性器还又烫又硬地埋在他后面，他只能强撑着坐起来，大腿都有点发颤，他还在不应期，没什么快感，眉毛蹙成一团，所幸泉奈也无心为难他，继续抽插两下，就爽快地交代在了里面。  
情事结束之后满屋子都是淫糜气味，汗水凉下去后泉奈打了个寒颤，扉间用干布给他擦干身体，又把他塞回被子里，这么折腾一番扉间只觉得后面也疼得难受，快感过后，困倦卷土重来，他干脆从桌上抽了两本书当枕头，吹熄了灯火，贴着泉奈躺下去。  
被子不够宽，两个成年男人只能紧紧地挤在一起才能盖住身体。泉奈睁着眼，黑暗模糊了扉间脸上刚硬冷漠的轮廓，反倒显出几分温柔的错觉来，白色的睫毛像是白羽一样柔和地落下来，随着呼吸微微颤动。  
“我梦见一辈子都毁了。”泉奈轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“什么……？”扉间困得要死，半梦半醒中迟钝地问。  
“我梦见你不肯救我，然后我死了，死之前瞎了，一个人也没有，”泉奈说，把自己缩起来，平静地说，“我还梦见我死之后要从一条结冰的长河上走到对岸，冰面下全是我杀过的人，他们的尸体都泡胀泡白了，却还是仰着脸过来咬我的脚踝，想把我也拖下去。”  
“一个人都没有。”他重复一遍。  
扉间勉强打起精神，伸手把他捞进怀里拍拍：“别想太多，你不是还有你哥么？”  
“我哥把我忘了，”泉奈的声音很冷，像是半截薄脆的浮冰，“我死了，他跟着你们走了，把我留在原地，没人肯回头看我，所有人都向着阳光跑过去，只有我和那些鬼魂留在血河里。”  
他语气幽幽，在这天将破晓的时分透着一股寒意，扉间突然有种错觉，他怀里的这个人一瞬间已经被从地狱浮上来的厉鬼附身了，要向所有能行于阳光下的活物复仇。  
“不说这些了，就是个梦而已，”泉奈一笑，刚刚的那些阴冷雾散云消，散了个干净，他亲昵地蹭在扉间的脖子上嗅了嗅，“你身上真好闻，你什么时候用香料了？”  
“你们家有人送了些熏衣服的香过来，大概是桃华拿去用了，顺便帮我也熏了熏，”扉间意有所指地说，低声笑了笑，“我还以为你用惯了，闻不出来。”  
“已经有人试着讨好你们了？”泉奈并不意外，懒洋洋地窝在扉间怀里，连动都懒得动一下，小小地打着呵欠，“我就知道火核压不住那群人。”  
“你和宇智波斑都不在，也难怪人心浮动，”扉间撩起他一缕头发，在指尖打着圈，“说起来奇怪，斑的眼睛情况远远比你糟糕，但是恢复起来却比你快很多。”  
“斑哥能恢复是好事，我无所谓，”泉奈说，“如果有一天需要把我的眼睛换给我哥，我也不会犹豫的。”  
扉间摸了摸他的头顶，没有再说什么，只是再次合上了眼。两个人在黎明到来之前共享这一点虚假的可悲的安宁和温暖，同床异梦，等着天亮起来重回正轨。


End file.
